Screaming For Severus Snape
by Dream Killing Keith
Summary: An account of events occurring after James yells out in his sleep, and the consequences thereof. James/Severus, Little bits of Puppy Love.
1. The Dream

_A/N: This is my first story, and it isn't exactly even a story. It's more like an account of events that happen to my friends and I, which is probably why most of this is from Remus's point of view. You see, I have assigned my friends with characters from the Books, according to personality. I am Remus, my friend Jaime is James, Rylea is Peter, and Onna is Sirius. (We also have more, but these are the main ones.) Oh, and by the way, James is my typist, so if it seems as if James is overly sexy, that is his own doing. (But James IS sexy!!) See, that's what happens when you have a narcissistic typist. There may also seem to be an excess of little star-things, which means more of-so-beloved author's notes. They are not only fun, but informative!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. J.K. Rowling does...lucky bitch. I do, however, have joint custody over Peter (Rylea). We all do._

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

Remus and Peter sat reading their graphic novel that Peter's parents had bought him for Christmas. It had really been exciting so far; beautiful women, convenient plot twists, and not to mention the stunning, suave hero of the story. But, for better or worse, they could only read it at night out of fear of awakening the wrath of the other two marauders when they found out their friend's dorky activities.

It was about one in the morning as Remus and Peter sat up from reading…

"Can I turn the page?" asked Remus.

"_Nooo…_" whined Peter. "You read too fast!"

"Actually," Remus corrected, "I do not 'read too fast.' It's that you read extremely slowly."

"Oh,…great way to make me feel better about myself," Peter mumbled, staring intently at the page.

"Sorry," said Remus.

At that moment, James mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like he was arguing with a non-negotiating turtle.

Peter laughed.

"What?" asked Remus.

"James is having one of those dreams where he talks again," Peter chuckled.

"Not again," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "I just hope he'll stop."

"Why?" said Peter confusedly. "It's funny!"

"It isn't funny when Sirius wakes up and hits James for waking him up, and then we will have a whole big fight tomorrow,…ending in there remaining friendship," Remus said without taking his eyes from the page.

Strangely enough, after this was said James sat up straight, screaming, "I LOVE YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE!…COME BACK…I LOVE YOU, SEVERUS!…DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT WHORE OF A TURTLE!" and with a snort James fell back to sleep, dropping his head to his pillow.

Peter broke into a cry of laughter only to get shushed by a violently chuckling Remus.

It was several moments until either could breathe.

"Moony! We gotta tell Padfoot!" chuckled Wormtail.

"Wormtail! We can't!" replied the werewolf, almost looking scared.

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"Because, if we tell Sirius, then Sirius well tell his current girlfriend, (or boyfriend, whatever he's into at the moment), and she will tell her friends, and they will tell their friends, and soon it will be all over school! Then one day, James will be eavesdropping on a group of girls and hear '_Wow, he's really really super-duper incredibly cute and sexy and smart and sweet and freaky good at Quidditch, and I want to have his babies because he has the best genes in Hogwarts! Too bad he's all gay for Snape…' _James' ego will boil and explode, then he will track down whoever said it to the public, leading him to Sirius, then leading him to us, therein causing our premature deaths!" said Remus with an all-knowing hint to his voice.

"Oh, or we could just hope Sirius doesn't have a chatty bird?…" said Peter.

"Or…" said Remus smiling, "we can keep this between you and me and the whore turtle."

"Okay!" said Peter with an overdramatic hand shake, and the two friends went back to reading.


	2. Baths and Bad Beginnings

_A/N: James is still my typist, and more than likely will be for the remainder of the story,...unless some hillbilly gets confused about hunting seasons and thinks James is a deer and not a stag...last time the poor bloke was at St. Mungo's for at least three weeks._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, for not only myself but also for humanity as a whole, I do not own the characters used in this story. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sorry, World._

**Chapter Two **

**Baths and Bad Beginnings**

Remus felt a bony finger poke his face, and he opened his eyes to see a pair of grey ones staring into his.

"_Sirius?_" asked Remus, still dazed and confused from sleep.

"No, silly, this is William Shatner." Sirius lied.

"_Really?!_"

"N_oo_…" replied Sirius with an exasperated sigh at how long it took for his friend to awaken.

"What time is it?" asked Remus, still rather dazed and confused.

"About 6:30."

"SHIT!" yelled Remus.

"Shit?" Now it was Sirius's turn to be confused.

"Yeah! I needed you to wake me up at six!" screamed Remus to Sirius.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Save your apologies!"

"Well," said Sirius indignantly, "somebody's P.M.S-y this morning!"

"Shut it, Sirius," giggled Remus while giving his friend a light shove onto his bed.

Remus pulled the bed sheets off of himself (and threw them on Sirius, naturally), and jumped out of bed, only to sway and feel woozy. Sirius looked at his werewolf mate mockingly. Remus smoothed his hair before grabbing his clothes and quickly hurrying off to the boys' dormitory showers.

Sirius followed at a leisurely pace, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his nightstand.

Remus arrived at the showers to see James standing in front of a mirror and running his hands through his hair and posing sexily.

"Narcissist," mumbled Remus, heading for a shower with a curtain. James turned around.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye, lad!" exclaimed James with the incessantly annoying happiness of a habitual morning person. His Irish accent was about as bad as Sirius's sarcasm.

"Morning, Prongsie. How long have you been standing there oggling yourself?" asked Remus as he stepped into a shower.

"Six o'clock!" said James proudly while giving himself an overly cocky smile.

"Wow," said Remus, who was obviously unimpressed. "But, more or less, why?"

"Because," said James in that matter-of-fact tone of his, "I'm going to ask Lily Evans out again, so…in all necessity, I must look like a GOD!"

James was just starting to struggle with the child-proof cap on his mouthwash when Sirius walked in.

"G'day, mate!" Sirius said to James, exuberantly landing into an old armchair in the corner. "Going to ask Lily out again?"

"You've got it, Pads," said a smiling James.

"How did you know?!" shouted Remus over the rushing waters of his shower.

"Because Padfoot and I have _tell-a-pathy_," replied James.

"Don't you mean_ telepathy_?" said Remus.

"No," James said in a patronizing voice, "according to our Divination teacher, it's _tell-a-pathy."_

Remus turned off his shower and toweled off.

"_Shit_," thought Remus; he had left his clothes in the chair by Sirius's chair. Remus walked into the main room and gathered his clothes and went back into the showers to dress so his friends wouldn't get their own free strip show.

_Whoosh_

Remus looked back quickly to see Sirius flip his wand, causing a huge gust of air to blow Remus's clothes out of his hands and the towel to fly from his waist.

There was a dead silence for a moment. Remus wrapped the towel around his waist, whilst his cheeks turned a violent shade of scarlet. He picked up his clothes.

"Remus," choked James between bouts of laughter, "that thing between your legs,…it's like a penis,…only smaller!"

At this Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

Remus's face only turned a brighter shade of red.

James looked nervous. Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

Remus rushed behind the showers and started to get dressed.

James started in again. "Umm…were you born with an incredibly small penis, or was it an accident like the werewolf thingy, or did some healer have it chopped off so you couldn't reproduce…?"

Sirius let out another howl of laughter.

Remus grabbed a bar of soap and threw it in James's general direction.

"Ouch," said James sarcastically, "that so totally hurt me. I think I am going to be scarred for life."

Remus slid on his robes, tied his shoes, and quickly rushed past James and Sirius, mumbling something about going to breakfast.

"Good," said James, "but don't let the sausages bruise your already so fragile ego."

Sirius once more hysterically laughed, brushing tears from his eyes.

Remus slammed the door behind him.


	3. Breakfast

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these people. I do not. She's not abiding by the law, considering slavery is OBVIOUSLY illegal, but I suppose that laws don't matter for fancy-schmacy celebrities like her. Pfh._

**Chapter Three**

**Breakfast**

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table at his usual spot nestled by Peter.

"Morning, Peter," mumbled a disgruntled Remus.

"Good morning, Mister Grumpy-Butt!" merrily chimed Peter whilst loading his plate with French toast a sticky globs of syrup.

"Damn it," muttered Remus as he grabbed a banana-nut muffin. "Why is the entire bloody world so fucking happy today?"

"I don't know…" said Peter playfully. "Maybe the world is on ecstasy and everybody in the world got some except for prefects! Since you're a prefect, the world just screams_ Fuck you, Remus John Lupin!"_

This was probably meant to make the werewolf feel better, but instead it successfully made Remus want to throw another bar of soap.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," said Remus sarcastically, trying to control his fury, for he knew that Peter was not one that could handle the pressure of his werewolf-y wrath.

"Yep!" replied Peter, with his mouth full of the sticky gruel he called _breakfast._

"What classes do you have today?" asked Remus.

"Muggle Studies, DADA, and Divination," said Peter lazily. "Why do you ask? We've had the same classes for a week now."

"Actually, we don't have the same classes. I've got Ancient Runes, not Divination." said Remus, raising his eyebrows at Peter.

"_Oh,"_ said Peter.

Peter looked down at his watch.

"Merlin's pants!" exclaimed Peter. "It's already eight! We'd better go if we don't want to be late."

The two friends got up and headed towards their first hour, Muggle Studies.


	4. Muggle Studies and Bimbos

Remus and Peter waked into the Muggle Studies classroom. The classroom was a large square room with white stone walls. There along the walls were Muggle artifacts behind red ropes and glass cases, as if they were the jewels of the Muggle world instead of the common things they were.

There were twelve tables that formed a large rectangle around a small circular podium. Remus and Peter took their assigned seats.

"Good morning, class," said Professor Smutt, the Muggle Studies teacher. He was a middle-aged man with a shaved head and square glasses. He wore formal Muggle clothing.

"Today we will be learning about Muggle fine arts," stated Professor Smutt unexcitedly. "You will be sketching one of your classmates, so I will need a volunteer."

"I will!" said Sirius, always loving the chance to be the center of attention, and heading towards the podium.

"Okay…" said Professor Smutt, a little taken aback.

Sirius reached the podium and pulled off his school robes and started taking off his shirt. Some of the girls in the room started to giggle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Black," said Professor Smutt, "why are you taking off your clothes?"

"Because all good sketches are that of naked people!" said Sirius with a dash of indignation.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Black, but you are required to wear at least three articles of clothing."

Sirius snorted. "Horrible day to go commando…"

Peter let out a cry of laughter. Sirius grumbled to himself as he finished taking off his shirt and sat up on a stool on the podium.

Remus grabbed a piece of paper and started to sketch his best mate. In spite of himself, Remus thought Sirius looked quite good. Naturally, everyone thought that Sirius was good-looking. He _was._

"Merlin," said the blonde bimbo sitting next to Remus, "Sirius is **so **sexy! I wish he would ask me out!"

"I know," whined the second bimbo, who was sitting next to the first. "I really think that he might like you, he keeps looking over here!"

Remus looked up to see Sirius giving him a mischievous smile. The bimbos kept up their chattering.

"Oh, and his friend James…he is so like athletic and famous and sexy…you know…" said Bimbo 1.

"Yeah, I would totally like do him…he is, like, so popular and nice,…God, he's so sexy!" said Bimbo 2.

Remus laughed into his paper, without trying to hide it.

Bimbo 1 whipped her head around. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," said Remus, still chuckling to himself.

She sighed. "You are such a freak!"

"Yeah," said Bimbo 2, shaking her head in agreement as if Remus were to turn into a six-armed hermaphrodite.

Remus went back to drawing Sirius's glorious body, regretting that he had now captured their negative attention.

"God…you are like so freaky weird," said Bimbo 1 looking at Remus.

"Yeah," chimed in Bimbo 2. "I bet you don't even know who James and Sirius Black are!"

"Okay…" said Remus, agitatedly. "I _do_ know James Potter and Sirius Black, they are my friends. Also, when you said 'James and Sirius Black,' it seemed as if you were referring to them as a married couple in which James is the woman! Which, obviously, is false; for if the two ever were to elope, Sirius would be in the dress!"

"No, you don't!" said Bimbo 2.

"Correct your grammar or know James and Sirius?" questioned Remus, now smiling at his verbal victory.

SMIRK!

"Know James and Sirius…" said Bimbo 2, in a voice that Remus assumed was supposed to sound patronizing, but in all reality didn't.

"Yes, I do," said Remus as he started to shade his sketch.

"How?" demanded Bimbo 1.

Remus grabbed ferociously at the Gryffindor prefects badge on his chest and flushed them with it.

"So…you're a prefect. Big deal." said Bimbo 2.

"No," said Remus, recognizing his own chance to be patronizing. "The point I was trying to make is that I am a Gryffindor!"

"And…?" said Bimbo 1, obviously frustrated.

"I am in the same house as them," Remus said, taking the sentence one word at a time and hoping that they would understand.

"So," said Bimbo 2.

"We share a dorm, talk, hang out, you know. That kind of thing," said Remus, who desperately wanted to get back to his sketch in peace.

"Oh. My. GOD!" said Bimbo 1 excitedly. "So you get to, like, see them naked in the showers and stuff?"

"Yeah!" said Bimbo 2.

All that had happened that morning came swooshing back into Remus's mind. His tongue felt too large for his mouth and suddenly he felt as if he needed to puke.

"No…" he mumbled.

Both Bimbos' faces fell sadly and they went back to their work.

Rita Skeeter, a 7th year Hufflepuff, was in the class washing out paint brushes, organizing Muggle magazines, and other odd jobs for Professor Smutt. Bimbo 1 looked over at Remus's paper. "Ewww! You like black?!" She screeched.

Rita Skeeter's ears perked up and she turned to watch the conversation.

"Yeah," said Remus, "I think Black is mysterious and beautiful."

"I just think that's weird." said one of the Bimbos. Remus was too annoyed to look up to see which fake girl the fake voice came from.

"What's wrong with Black?" asked Remus, who's voice was now laced carefully with indignation.

"Bimbo 1 opened her mouth to let another dim-witted remark out, but was harshly interrupted by Rita.

"Well, that would make you a queer, darling, and there is nothing that the British public, both Muggle and magical, dislike more than queers." Rita said matter-of-factly.

"What?" said Remus who was utterly confused.

"You don't have to hide it, umm,…what's your name?" Rita asked.

"It's Remus…" the boy replied.

"Well," said Rita continuing, "you don't have to hide it, Remus, because it is okay with me that you're a little too happy around Black."

"What are you talking about?" said Remus, still confused.

This had, unfortunately, caught Sirius's attention.

"She's talking about our super freakishly gay relationship, you little butt-buddy!" said Sirius's voice.

"What?!" asked Remus, who was panicking severely.

Rita's face had lit up with having found some good gossip whilst the rest of the class laughed out loud at Remus's misfortune, while some looked nervous.

Remus was petrified. Sirius's eyes were laughing at him.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so prude, Burly Bear!" came Sirius's sing-song voice, which suddenly was slightly French sounding. He had pushed himself off the stool and started to head towards Remus.

"Fuck," mumbled Remus to no one in particular.

By this point, everyone in the class was staring in his direction, even Professor Smutt sat calmly watching them. Sirius pranced over towards Remus and placed his hands down onto his table. Sirius was so close that Remus could feel his warm, sweet-smelling breath on his face.

"I've gotta tell you a secret," whispered Sirius, although Sirius's whisper was not much quieter than his regular voice.

"What is…" Remus's voice was cut off by Sirius's mouth. Sirius had pulled Remus into him in a forceful kiss. Remus started to sink into the kiss. Then, he suddenly remembered, they weren't alone in the Shack. They were in the Muggle Studies classroom, with many other students (and one teacher) there watching them. Remus jerked back, his breathing slightly hurried. Sirius just smirked that lovely smirk of his.

Peter let out a rather nervous laugh, while James and nearly everyone else in the class looked electrically flabbergasted.

Remus felt lower than dirt as the bell rang, and he quickly gathered his things and left the classroom alone. He did not want to hear Sirius's attempts at apology.


	5. DADA

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I had a lot of stuff with school to finish. But I'm back.

--

Remus walked into D.A.D.A. and took his regular spot near the front of the class behind a familiar redhead. The rest of the class filed in as the bell rang. An old man with wispy hair stood up from his desk and moved in front of the class.

"Good morning, class," said the wrinkly old fellow.

"Good afternoon, Professor McKinley," replied the class dully.

"Open your text books. Today we will be leaning about the different curses that deform and mangle the body."

Remus flipped through the text book trying to find the chapter that Professor McKinley was talking about. Professor McKinley started to read the chapter out loud to the class, skipping over parts that he deemed unimportant and adding his own thoughts to others. Remus gazed at his book, looking at the pictures of different contorted witches and wizards.

Remus felt a lump of parchment hit the back of his head. He turned around, already pissed, to see Sirius two rows back mouthing "_Read It!" _Remus grabbed the note and unraveled it.

_Remus,_

_Sorry about Muggle Studies I didn't mean for that to embarrass you or anything like that. I just thought it'd be funny. Sorry, mate. _

_Your Friend,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S.: Are you mad at me?_

Remus let out a sigh and grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_It's okay._

_Sincerely, _

_Remus John Lupin_

_P.S.: I'm not really mad._

Remus balled up the note and tossed it backwards, hoping it ended up with Sirius. Remus turned back to Professor McKinley He was still drowning on with his lesson that nobody was actually listening to. Remus looked at Lily's book and copied the page. There was a picture of a clown/badger and a person or of a giant clown/badger and a midget.

"Lily?" asked Remus.

"Yes…" Lily whispered in reply.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Remus waited a few moments, then heard Lily's faint voice.

"…class, Remus."

"I mean in that picture," said Remus.

"I have no idea," answered Lily. "I think it may be a giant hamster mime with a midget."

"Oh," Remus muttered.

The bell rang to dismiss the class. Professor McKinley assigned one roll of parchment on ways to prevent, deflect, and cure the curses he had discussed during the class, which was due by Friday.


	6. Lunch

A/N: Ummmm...sorry. I wrote this like three in the morning, and I wasn't able to think. But my typist wanted it. So here _it _is.

There was feasting. Sound the feasting horn.


	7. Ancient Runes

Disclaimer: I'm not Zeus. I am also not J.K. Rowling, therefore these characters are not mine.

* * *

Remus found himself running from the boy's dormitory to Ancient Runes with his forgotten textbook clung tightly to his chest, and breathing heavily. He turned a corner, taking a shortcut, and ran into Peeves. He kept running, past the poltergeist, hoping that he would be discouraged and move on to other prey.

Unfortunately, this was not the case. Peeves bobbed alongside Remus.

"Tut, tut, tut, Lupy," Peeves taunted with a certain forbidding relish. "You're late on the 1st week of school!"

"What?" replied Remus.

Peeves clicked his tongue annoyingly at Remus again. "Ickle prefect Lupy, late. What a disappointment. Probably have to talk to Dumbly-door about that shiny piece of foil you've got on your chest there!"

"Oh, will you just shut your trap!?" said Remus as he saw the door to Ancient Runes coming near. He stopped at the door to wipe the sweat off his brow before stepping into the classroom.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Lupin," said the professor ."You're 15 minutes late."

"Sorry," mumbled Remus under his breath.

"Well, this is no time for apologies. Please take a seat." The professor made a hand gesture that pointed out the only available seat left, which was next to a boy with long and rather greasy black hair. Remus let out a small growl and plunked himself down next to none other than Severus Snape. Remus heard Snape's murmurs of discontent.

"Today, class, I would like you to read pages 218-227. Afterwards we will discuss," said the Ancient Runes professor. Remus slammed open his textbook, making a loud _thump. _Severus jumped a little and gave Remus a death-glare. Remus couldn't help but smile at seeing someone in as foul of a mood as him. He decided to start reading. The book contained some pointless prattle about Ancient Runes that anybody with half a brain would have known. Remus's eyes glanced over the paragraphs, not really taking anything of worth in. He sighed and closed his book, finished. He let his head sink into his hands and looked around the room.

The Ancient Runes classroom had round walls which were painted a pleasant cream colour. Small streaks of sunlight peacefully fall into the room from a magnificent stained glass window. The light fell onto Remus's eyes, making him feel sleepy.

He turned his head towards Snape and looked his way. Snape finished reading and looked up. "Why are you staring at me, Lupin?" said Snape with a scowl.

"Shh! Others are still reading!" said Remus, performing his prefect's duties. Snape rolled his eyes and gave a defiant snort. Snape bent down to his bag to grab something with Remus still staring at him blankly. Severus came back up with a scarp of parchment and a jet black quill.

Snape started to write something on the parchment. Remus continued to stare.

Snape lid the parchment in front of Remus . Remus continued to stare.

Snape furrowed his brow and tapped the parchment in front of Remus dejectedly. Remus jumped and shook his head out of it's sleepy reverie. Snape tapped the parchment once more, now annoyed. Remus looked down at the paper and saw Severus's neat handwriting:

Why do you keep staring at me?!

Remus searched his pockets for a quill. He pulled out his favorite one, a long green quill that his parents had bought him for Christmas: What?

He slid the note back to Snape, who sighed and wrote beneath this: You were staring at me like you wanted to curse me into oblivion or something!

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: **_Severus's writing will be in _**bold italic, **_while Remus's writing will be in _italic. _This way, their note will be easier to read, and I won't have to deal with writing about all of their tedious reading, sighing, writing, and reading.

* * *

_I was? _

_**Yes, you indeed were!**_

_Oh…sorry._

_**You should be! It was just plain fucking weird, Lupin.**_

_Sorry._

Snape rolled his eyes. _**Stop saying that.**_

_Oh, okay._

_**Are you bored?**_

_No, just tired. Why?_

_**Because I'm incredibly bored.**_

_I'm sorry._

_**I told you to stop saying that!**_

_Sorry._

_**Merlin, you're such a nice guy, Lupin!**_

_I suppose you don't mean that in a nice way._

_**No, I don't.**_

_You're not much better, big nose._

_**At least I don't play Mummy Dearest to two bloody big mouthed pricks! **_

_Actually three!_

_**Who's the third?**_

_Peter…_

_**Oh, I forget about that thing until he jinxes me from the background behind the mastermind Sirius Black. **_

_Ha! Why would Sirius care about you when he has got his hands busy with trying to buff everyone he wants before the summer holidays? _

_**You?**_

_What? I'm not the mastermind behind your attacks._

_**No, not that. I mean you're the one that Black wants to buff before summer.**_

_NO!_

_**I heard about what happened in Muggle Studies. The homosexual lifestyle is dirty, cheap, and drug-filled; and ending in a death from some random STD given to you from a bathroom prostitute like Sirius Black. Truthfully, I think it is a disgusting life, but whatever you're into, Lupin, good for you!**_

Remus kicked Snape under the table. _I'm not gay. _

_**Just like how James Potter loves me with all his soul. Ha. **_

_Nice…I'm not gay._

_**Okay, you aren't gay. Happy? **_

_Yes._

_**Just wondering, why is Potter such a bastard?**_

_I don't know. He was raised that way._

_**Ch, but really. Why me?**_

_That's what we all ask ourselves._

_**What?**_

_Why you._

_**Oh. It's almost to a creepy stalker-ish point.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Well, he goes from just randomly running into me in the halls and jinxing me to purposefully tracking me down to jinx me.**_

_So…_

_**He has also gone from simply embarrassing me to sexually harassing me. **_

_What, Snivellus, do you think James has a crush on you? Screams your name at night in fantasies?_

Snape blushed. _**No…I don't know why I even brought the subject up. **_

_It's because you love him._

_**What?! No, I don't.**_

_Don't worry, he loves you too._

Snape got the chance to write _**What the Hell, Lu--**_before the Ancient Runes professor stood up and said, "Mister Lupin, Mister Snape! Stop passing notes. It is time to discuss the chapter." Snape turned to Lupin.

"Do you understand this?" Snape asked. Remus nodded, smiling. "Then what the bloody Hell?"

"Well, you like him and he likes you…" said Remus with a silently content look upon his face.

"I hate him and he--"

"Loves you," finished Remus.

"This is just some fucking joke or stupid plot you have to spite me."

"No, it isn't," Remus assured Severus.

"_Why_?" asked Severus.

"Because he loves you…"

"Oh, will you shut your ignorant trap, Lupin?"

Remus refused. "No. Because he _loooves you!"_

Snape gave up. "I give up."

"…because the love between you two is so strong?"

Just then, the Ancient Runes professor asked, "Is everyone done discussing?" There was an indistinct murmur of agreement. "Good. Then, as homework, pick an ancient alphabet and translate it into an English phrase." There were a few angry grumbles from the class about the easy but boring class session but difficult assignment.

Then the bell rang, dismissing the class. Snape was nearly done gathering his things and was about to leave when Remus reminded him that James loved him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I've actually posted anything at all on this story.

Oh, and I quick question to anybody reading my little story...do you think the way I portray my characters is OOC (out of character)?

Me and my typist were discussing this topic because we are both reading the Harry Potter books again at the same time so we can discuss if we want to, but she said that my characters seemed slightly OOC because I base them off myself and my friends. I said that the fan fiction communities just remake the characters themselves into something more suitable and like-able for fan fiction, and that my characters are more like the actual book ones...well, except for the gay relationships cough cough.

So enough of my rattling and please turn your head and cough...NO! Leave me a review instead.

Thanks.


End file.
